


A Little Fall of Rain

by AngelwingsandDemonthings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute Patton Sanders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FWP, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, I hope this makes sense I wrote it very quickly, I know the title references angst, Logicality fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Fluff, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blink and you miss it angst, but there's almost none of that here, cute logan sanders, doctor who - Freeform, hints of prinxiety, logicality - Freeform, only a little though, patton is scared of thunder, significantly more comfort than hurt, this is literally just 4k words of mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwingsandDemonthings/pseuds/AngelwingsandDemonthings
Summary: Patton is terrified of thunderstorms. Logan is there to comfort him with logic and cuddles.





	A Little Fall of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Thanks for your support, and thank you so, so much for reading. Leave a comment if you like what I created mostly at 12:00am when I couldn't sleep. hahaha I hope this makes sense.

_Crack_

Patton flinched violently, whimpering. He hunkered down further into his cocoon of blankets as, through the window, another bolt of lightning arced through the sky.

It's just a storm it's just a storm it-

_Boom_

Patton squeaked, jumping as a crash of thunder shook the room, rumbling threateningly. He curled his body tighter around the blankets, shaking. The rumble slowly trailed off and Patton swallowed painfully, trying to calm his breathing. This was ridiculous. He was being stupid.

Why did Roman have to create the Mindscape to imitate realistic weather? Why couldn't it just be sunny and calm and warm and _preferably_ _not-thundery_ all the-

_Boom_

Patton yelped into the blanket. Was that one louder? It seemed louder.

He took a deep breath. Was there anyone else awake? It was dumb, but he'd feel better if he knew there was someone awake and close by. He breathed deeply, trying to gather his thoughts.

Virgil would definitely be asleep; for some reason he always slept better when it was storming which Patton didn't understand_ at all-_

A crackle of lightning severed the fragile silence, and Patton tensed, his thoughts scattering in his alarm. A few shaky breaths later he gathered himself.

Roman loved to go questing during storms,(apparently it was more "dramatic") he was most likely miles deep into the Imagination by now, fighting the Dragon Witch among flashes of lightning and torrents of rain. That or he was in Virgil's room 

Logan...what did Logan usually do during these storms? It had been so long since they'd had one this big Patton couldn't remember.

He relaxed a little, loosening his death-grip on the pillow, maybe Logan would be awake, maybe he could...no that was embarrassing he wasn't going to bother-

_BOOM_

Patton screamed, twisting and falling off the bad with a strangled yell. He landed hard on the (thankfully) carpeted floor, breathing raggedly.

He sat up unsteadily, his blankets were still wrapped around him but now instead of comforting, they felt hot and suffocating and way too tight and he- he had to get out he _couldn't breathe_-Oh. Hyperventilating. He was hyperventilating.

Ok that was it- he was going to see if Logan was awake.

Patton stood up unsteadily, the blankets wrapped around his legs were not helping, but he lacked the energy to shake them off. Still gulping air he dragged a hand down his face- trying his best to calm down.

Slowly, he shuffled down the dark hallway. Heart still racing. His shoulder and hip throbbed from where he'd landed on them.

The wind suddenly picked up, screaming and howling, slamming sudden sheets of icy rain against the windows.

Patton's heart jumped to his throat. He whimpered, freezing as he sucked in his best calming breath.  
Ok that wasn't doing much.

He shuffled forward again. Slowly nearing Logan's room. A strip of light glowed underneath the door and the faint sound of rustling papers sounded from behind it.

Patton leaned his back against the door, still trying his best to breathe deeply. He dragged a hand wearily down his face. What was he doing here? He shouldn't be bothering Logan; he was just being pathetic-

Suddenly, the door disappeared from beneath him, and Patton fell backwards with a strangled squeak.

"Wha- Patton!" Logan lunged forward, catching him before he could hit the floor.

Patton swallowed shakily, his nerves made raw from the storm and from almost falling. He looked up, catching Logan's concerned eyes. "H-hi Lo" he gasped.

Logan straightened up, steadying Patton as he took deep breaths.

"What seems to be the matter Patton?" Logan asked.

Patton tugged self-consciously at the sleeves of his cardigan. Now that he was here, and the thunder had died off, it seemed stupid. Logan would have better things to do then- what? Comfort him? Tell him it was ok?

He leaned against the wall. "Oh, nothing Lo" he said brightly. Well as brightly as possible considering his heart rate hadn't really slowed yet.

"Just POPping to see how you're doing this fine-"

_CRASH_

His forced-lighthearted tone immediately dissolved into a panicked shriek as a bolt of lightning cut through the air-lighting up the room. Without hesitation, and without really thinking at all, Patton shot forward and threw himself onto Logan. His arms locked around the taller Side's waist; his fists clenched the fabric of his shirt. A twinge of guilt went through him-he was probably squeezing Logan way too tight but Patton found himself unable to relax- another rumble of thunder shook the room and Patton sobbed softly into Logan's chest. Feeling more than a little pathetic but also finding it difficult to care at the moment.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders and Patton shuddered. "Patton" Logan gasped, breathless. "Are you all right?"

Patton whimpered and pressed his forehead to Logan's shoulder, too frightened to be flustered by how close they were.

Logan grasped his shoulders, gently but firmly prying him off. He left his hands rested comfortingly on Patton's shoulders as he pulled back to look at him.

He cleared his throat, taking a moment to meet Patton's eyes. His face was flushed slightly pink.

"I- Patton has the storm upset you?"

Patton choked out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a panicked gasp. "P-pretty pathetic huh?"

Logan shook his head. "Of course not; astraphobia is much more common then you might think"

Patton frowned, "Astra-?"

"Astraphobia- the fear of thunder and lightning" Logan clarified.

"Huh. Well I definitely have that!" Patton joked halfheartedly; resisting the urge to sink right back into Logan's arms, and bury his face in his chest and- Patton's thoughts cut off abruptly his face coloring slightly. Now that he wasn't absolutely terrified he was beginning to realize what he'd done- Patton cleared his throat awkwardly. Briefly meeting Logan's eyes. "Um. Do- do you think that it's almost over?"

"Oh. The storm? Definitely not. By estimate, we still have hours to go. He nodded to the papers covering his desk. Based on the-" Logan trailed off, glancing at Patton's paling face. "But, um. It will- be ok, Patton"

_Crack_

Patton jumped, his hand jerking up automatically to grasp Logan's sleeve. "Oh. S-sorry." He said, shakily; embarrassed. He dropped his hand, taking a step back.

Logan cleared his throat. "It's quite all right Patton. It's clear you are ups-"

_BOOM_\- a huge crash of thunder broke the sky. Rolling through the fragile stillness.

Patton screamed through clenched teeth, tensing and squeezing his eyes shut; terror shot through him as the bolt of thunder cracked through the room. A tear rolled down his face and he choked out a small muffled sob.

Strong arms immediately wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into a warm embrace. "Pat! Patton it's ok. Breathe."

Patton curled his fingers into Logan's shirt and sobbed into his chest, sniffling as the thunder died down.  
"Why? Why does it scare me so much? I feel so pathetic-"

"It's ok. The thunder cannot physically harm you" Logan said gently.

"I- I know that. Well...I should" Patton sniffled.

Logan pulled back a little, his eyes searching Patton's. He raised a hand to his face, hesitating for a moment before brushing his fingers lightly over Patton's cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

Patton went a little pink, but leaned into the comforting touch, he tightened his grip on Logan's shirt, sighing softly.

Though Logan looked a little nervous, he also seemed to be sure of something. His fingers trailed lightly upwards, sliding into Patton's hair as he gently cupped his face.

Patton shivered, leaning closer until he could see the flecks of pale blue in Logan's eyes. Beautiful. Patton thought, dazed.

"Patton" Logan whispered, tilting his head. His other hand came up, brushing against his cheek. Patton swallowed, his heart was beating way too fast again. He leaned a bit closer, eyes falling shut and-

_CRACK_

Patton shrieked, jerking backwards and ripping his hands from Logan's shirt. His heart rate rocketed right back up as the flash of lightning illuminated the room.

Logan reached out immediately and pulled Patton back into his arms, gathering him close to his chest as the deafening flash died off.

Patton locked his arms around Logan's waist, pulling himself closer and sniffling into his shirt. He was embarrassed; but definitely not enough to pull away.

Leaving his arms wrapped around Patton, Logan leaned backward, tilting his head down to look at him.  
"Ok Pat. Breathing. Remember? In, out, in, out."

Patton buried his face in Logan's shoulder and sucked in a shuddering breath, trying his best to follow the instructions. He exhaled shakily. Coughing up a weak sob, he tried again. Breathing in, out, in, out, as Logan hugged him. Minutes later, his breathing slowly began to steady.

Logan placed his hands on Patton's shoulders, stepping slowly back. He only hesitated a moment before reaching out and gently wiping the remnant of tears from his face.

Trying to conceal his weird disappointment at the fact that Logan was no longer hugging him, Patton yawned sleepily, running a hand through his hair. "Thanks Lo"

Logan nodded, fiddling with the end of his tie. He wasn't meeting Patton's eyes. Patton cocked his head- he looked extremely nervous about something. "Hey Logan? You ok?" He asked, concerned.

Logan's head snapped up- his gaze met Patton's briefly- a faint flush of pink was creeping its way across his face. "I- yes. I just."  
Suddenly, Logan turned, crossing the room to his bed. He pulled back the covers and sat down on the edge of the mattress.

Patton raised his eyebrows, extremely confused. "Oh. Are you going to bed?" He asked. Trying to conceal his nervousness. He really didn't want to be alone. And he really didn't want to leave-

Logan cleared his throat, looking uncharacteristically flustered and more than a little pink. He leaned slightly back against the pillows. "You seem to be tired, Patton. You really do need sleep. So I thought- um" Logan cut off and held his arms out to Patton, extending a silent invitation.

All at once Patton understood. He wanted- oh.

Patton's face suddenly matched Logan's. He glanced down.

Logan cleared his throat. "Perhaps not. I apologize Patton, from what I've been told, I thought cuddling might um, comfort you but I realize I've crossed a line and I-"

"No!" Patton said quickly, his head snapping back up. "No, I would lo-like to. I'd like to. Thanks"

Logan nodded awkwardly, though the panic in his face was subsiding. "You don't have to, Patton. I understand."

Patton shoved down his nerves and crossed the room in three long strides. Stopping to stand beside the bed. "No, I really-"

_BOOM_

Patton screeched, throwing himself onto the bed- and consequently Logan.

Logan let out a grunt of pain as Patton landed, probably crushing him.

Patton froze. He was on Logan. He- had probably crushed him. He gasped, pushing himself up on his arms to look down at him. "Sorry! Sorry! I- sorry!"

Logan groaned, shifting "I'm ok." He said hoarsely.

Patton winced "Naw you're not. Sorry" he said meekly. He adjusted, moving to get off the bed.

"Wait-" Logan sat up, wrapping his arms around Patton's waist and pulling him back onto his lap; hugging him to his chest. Patton squeaked, tensing for a moment before relaxing. He shifted, locking his arms around Logan's neck and resting his head on his chest.

Logan tightened his arms around Patton's waist. His heartbeat beneath Patton's ear was steady, if a little fast. "Thanks Lo" Patton said quietly.

Logan sighed, his warm breath ruffling Patton's hair. "You are welcome Patton." He said gently. "It's not ridiculous to be afraid of storms. Everyone is afraid of something they think is ridiculous"

Patton snorted. "Oh really? More ridiculous than thunder?"

Logan laughed. "Maybe. I...happen to be overly apprehensive of the dark."

Patton stalled, thinking. "Oh. Wait, is that why you always have the light on at night?"

Logan groaned. "Possibly... I didn't think you'd realized."

Patton giggled. "We just all thought you never slept! Roman had to physically restrain me from showing up and_ making_ you go to bed a few times." Patton paused, considering. "Though that was a bit hypocritical of him now that I think about it."

Logan huffed. "Roman hardly ever sleeps; it's infuriating. I even drew him up a sleep schedule once- I'm 98% sure he stayed up until four that night recreating "Starry Night" on it. Which is ironic in more ways than one."

Patton snorted with laughter. "Oh yeah, "Sleepless Night" he's really proud of that one"

Logan dropped his forehead to the top of Patton's head. "Of course that's what he named it. Roman is a whole new caliber of petty."

_CRACK_

Another bolt of lightning ripped through the brief silence; Patton whimpered, his breath picking up.

Logan hugged him tighter, running a hand lightly through Patton's hair. "Shhh. It's ok. It's ok."

"Why-" Patton started shakily. "Why does it do that?"

Logan paused. "Do what Patton?"

"Why does the storm-? Why does it make thunder? Why is it so loud" he whispered.

Logan cleared his throat. "You really want me to tell you?"

"Yes" Patton whispered. "I- it might help?"

Logan made a noise of agreement "Yes it most likely would. Most fear of things stems from a lack of understanding about them." He cleared his throat, "Thunder is actually a direct result of lightning."

"Really?" Patton asked softly, still deeply shaken. 

"Yes. Lightning occurs when lighter, positively charged particles form at the top of a cloud, while heavier, negative particles form at the bottom of a cloud. When the particles grow large enough, they collide and spark- and lightning is formed."

Patton could feel himself calming. Muscles he didn't even know had been tensed were relaxing. He sighed. "That's weird"

"What's weird?" Logan asked softly.

"Lightning. It's just a little hard to wrap your head around the fact that two tiny particles can come together and create something so...significant"

Logan laughed lightly, "Yes I suppose you have a point. It does seem rather ludicrous"

Patton laughed with him, relaxing a bit more. "And the thunder?"

"When lightning travels from the cloud to the ground it opens up a little hole in the air, once then lightning is gone, the air collapses back in and creates a sound wave that we call thunder."

Patton frowned, "It's just air filling a hole?" he asked.

Logan carded his hand through Patton's hair again, "Essentially"

"Oh"

_Boom_

Patton tensed a little, but immediately melted as Logan hugged him tighter whispering comfort.

"So you said that this'll go on for hours?"

"Mmm" Logan considered, "I said it _could;_ though I do not believe that will be the case."

"What, why not?" Patton asked.

The next second, a flash of lightning lit up the room. "Count with me" Logan said softly.

Ok..." Patton agreed, confused.

Together, Patton and Logan slowly counted to thirty five before a sharp, if distant,_ crack_ pierced the silence.

"What was that about?" Patton asked, curious.

"For every 5 seconds the storm is one mile away" Logan explained calmly. "So I'd say the storm is about seven miles away, which means it's almost past. I would estimate about ten more minutes."

"Oh neat! That's pretty cool." Patton exclaimed happily. "Kinda like you" he said fondly, glancing up at Logan.

He'd gone very pink. Logan cleared his throat, "I um. Thank you Patton"

Patton shrugged, suddenly very self-conscious. "Well you are." he said, much too shyly to be casual. He sat up abruptly, trying not to let on how badly he wanted to lie back into Logan's arms. "Thanks Lo" he said sincerely, twisting around to look at the Logical trait. "Honestly. You- really helped."

"You're welcome Patton" Logan whispered, his face still a little flushed. "Are, you going back to bed?" He asked, eyes not meeting Patton's.

Patton considered, he felt a lot better but he was still a little nervous. "Naw" He said. "I think I'll get a cup of hot chocolate. I'm a little too keyed up to sleep right now. Wanna come with?" he asked in a voice that might have been casual if he wasn't a complete ball of nerves.

Logan lifted his eyes, a small smile lighting up his face. “Of course.”

Patton smiled back “Awesome!” Before his nerves could stop him, he grabbed Logan’s hand; pulling him out of the room and down the hall. He skipped into the kitchen, standing on his tiptoes to get two mugs down from a high shelf. He set them down one by one on the counter, trying to pretend he just didn’t notice that he was still gripping Logan’s hand.

“Pink or pink?” He asked, deadpan; as he gestured to the two identical mugs on the counter.

Logan huffed out a small laugh, snatching one of the mugs with his free hand. Patton happily picked up the other. Together, they crossed the kitchen to the sink and awkwardly filled the mugs with hot water. Neither of their grips loosening.

As Logan filled his mug, his hand twitched in Patton’s grip. A sudden feeling of nervousness shot through Patton. Was he trying to let go? Patton relaxed his fingers so Logan could drop his hand, but Logan only shifted; his fingers slipping to the side and lacing between Patton’s.

Patton blushed furiously. A light, happy, extremely nerve-wracking feeling bubbled in his chest. He glanced to the side, but Logan seemed to be hyper-focused on filling his mug.

Together, they carefully walked back to the counter, mixing chocolate powder into the steaming mugs. Managing remarkably well for two people who were each down a hand and also very determinedly ignoring that fact.

Now that they weren’t busy, the exact weight of what they were currently doing was extremely clear. Logan sipped robotically at his hot chocolate, and Patton pretended to be captivated with the floor.

He cleared his throat. “Hey Lo?”

“Yes Patton?” Logan asked, lowering his mug.

“Do you want to um, watch a movie? Or something?” He asked softly. He didn’t want to go to bed. He also didn’t want Logan to leave.

Or stop holding his hand ever.

“Sure” Logan answered, matching his soft tone.

After a moment’s hesitation, the pair walked to the couch. Pausing for a minute, their hands slipped apart as Logan took Patton’s mug for him and Patton searched for the remote. After only a moment, he found it (it was where it had been thrown yesterday after Roman had watched the latest Sherlock finale) and retreated to the couch, turning on the tv and settling down next to Logan, who handed him his mug.

Thunder rumbled softly in the background, somewhat filling the suffocating silence. This was the most awkward situation Patton had ever been in, yet for some reason even he didn’t know, there was absolutely no other situation he’d rather be in somehow.

He searched through Netflix, and by the time they both agreed on Doctor Who, their mugs were empty. Patton took Logan’s mug for him and tossed him the remote. “Get an episode up while I drop these in the sink”

“Which episode Patton?” Logan called from the living room.

“Whichever!” Patton called back. You’ve seen more of this show than I have. Just, nothing really scary” he shuddered, remembering the time he’d walked in on Virgil and Roman watching some episode with moving stone angels. He hadn’t slept well for days.

He quickly rinsed off the mugs and walked back into the living room, just as the episode Logan had picked finished loading. He sat on the couch, glancing over at Logan. He really wanted to be holding his hand again, but he had absolutely no idea how to go about it. he also wanted to be closer, but honestly between the storm and taking Logan’s hand the first time, his bravery for the day was all but used up.

Patton jumped, as a hand brushed against his; only to swallow hard as Logan, still staring straight ahead, covered his hand with his own, lacing their fingers together again. His heart was beating so fast, Patton wondered if Logan could feel it through where their hands were connected.

He tried to focus on the episode. It was a good one, despite the apparently spinning Christmas tree. Just as he managed to start getting into it, huge crash of thunder cracked through the room.

_CRACK_

Patton, who had definitely not been expecting any more thunder, jumped at least a foot; choking out a strangled scream. His hand tightened around Logan’s almost surely cutting off the taller Side’s circulation.

“Patton!” Logan exclaimed, turning toward him with a worried expression.

Patton was breathing raggedly, his nerves shattered. Logan, with only brief hesitation, leaned forward, sliding an arm over Patton’s shoulders. This did not help the state of Patton’s breathing.

He sucked in a series of short, shaky breaths. Slowly calming down. Still a bit high on adrenaline, he turned into Logan, resting his head on his chest and wrapping his arms around the other Side’s thin waist. The beat of Logan’s heart pulsed under him.

Patton giggled shakily. “T-thanks again”

Logan brought a hand to his hair, brushing it from his forehead in soothing strokes. “Really Patton it’s ok. It was my pleasure.”

Patton paused, a stupid, happy sort of expression fixed on his face.

Logan froze, realizing what he’d said. “I- I only mean that. What I meant was that, um-“

Patton snickered, and Logan broke off, laughing with him, as he buried his burning face on the top of Patton’s head. 

Patton giggled one last time as the laughter died off, taking a deep breath as he tightened his arms around Logan. He bit his lip, overcome with a fear of an entirely different kind. He shifted slowly, scooting up higher to bury his face in Logan's shoulder, the curve of his nose fitting perfectly against the warm curve of Logan's neck. He screwed up every last tattered bit of his courage. “I love you” he whispered into Logan’s neck; so quiet he almost couldn’t hear himself. Logan sucked in a breath, tensing under Patton's arms; his hand dropped from where it had been carding through his hair.

Patton seized with overwhelming panic; he stiffened, and immediately moved to pull back, choking out half formed apologies.

Logan unfroze, his arms tightened around Patton, pulling him back to his chest. “Pat. Hey” he said softly, sliding his arms from Patton’s shoulders and cupping his face. “Don’t be sorry I-“ his breath caught. “Really?”

Patton swiped the beginning of moisture from his eyes and blinked up at Logan. “Really what?”

Logan flushed, looking mortified. “Do you really- do you really love me? Because I- me too” He said awkwardly almost whispering the last few words.

Patton’s mouth dropped, tearing up again for the complete opposite reason. He reached up, fixing a strand of Logan’s hair. “Yes.” He said shyly. He started laughing, a relieved, elated sound. “I- Yes.”

Logan started laughing too, still looking slightly embarrassed. “I- that. I’m very happy”

Patton was smiling so widely his cheeks were starting to hurt. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Logan’s, who in turn tightened his arms around Patton’s waist. “I love you so much” Logan whispered softly.

He slid his hand into Logan’s hair and tipped forward, kissing Logan gently; his lips soft and warm. The taste of chocolate still there. Logan’s fingers tightened around Patton’s hips as he sighed happily.

Patton pulled back a little, still smiling. He laughed.

“What?” Logan asked, pulling Patton into his shoulder.

Patton leaned back, looking into Logan’s eyes. “I was- its really sappy. But I just remembered what I said earlier about lighting” he laughed. “I…was talking about us; in case you didn’t know” he said shyly.

Logan’s face split into the biggest grin Patton had seen him give and he slid his arms around Patton’s neck pulling him in for another kiss. “You are amazing” he whispered when they separated, sounding awestruck.

Patton sniffled. Everything was glowing, and for once, not from lightning, This was the safest-feeling night he’d ever had. Which was funny, considering just minutes ago he’d been terrified.

He buried his face in Logan’s shoulder, who hugged him back fiercely. Doctor who played on in the background; Patton thought somewhere in the corner of his mind not delirious with love that they might have to restart the episode.

Thunder rumbled, followed by a crash of lightning. And for once, Patton didn’t flinch.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, leave a comment for oneshot requests! :)


End file.
